Love That Lasts Forever
by NCIS4NSCHIK
Summary: Carrie & Al are back together. This story follows their lives after than.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I just want to say how pissed at CBS that they cancelled Unforgettable. I don't own these characters sadly.**

* * *

*Takes place after season finale*

Carrie woke up with Al's arm draped over her body. She could feel him playing with her hair.  
She looked up into his eyes. "Good morning."  
"Morning." Al replied and kissed her. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yea." She said and rolled close to the edge of the bed and grabbed Al's shirt off the floor and put it on. "What time is it?" She asked looking at him.  
Al lifted his arm to reach for his watch on the nightstand. "8:30." He said putting the watch back.  
Carrie got up and walked toward the bathroom. "Feel free to join me." She said smirking at him as she shut the door.  
Al waited a few minutes until he heard the water running in the shower. He got up and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do today?" Carrie asked as they dried their bodies.  
"Let's go bowling." Al said and wrapped the towel around his waist.  
"Okay." She said walking into their room. "Just us or do you want to see if anybody wants to join us?"  
Al followed her into the room. "Just us." He said and kissed her.  
"Okay." She said and smiled.

* * *

Carrie stepped up and was getting ready to throw the ball.  
"Don't mess up." Al joked.  
Carrie ignored him and threw the ball down the lane and watched it roll. The ball hit the pins and won her a strike. "Oh!" Carrie said throwing her arms in the air.  
Al offered her a high five. "Good job."  
"Thank you." Carrie said smiling at him. She sat on his right leg as they waited for the pins to set themselves up. "So, are we going to tell everybody tomorrow?"  
"That is up to you." Al said as he lifted her off him and put her on the chair after he stood up.  
"I think we should." Carrie said as she watched him pick the ball up.  
"Than we will tell them."

* * *

The next morning they were up early for work. Al parked his car and they both got out of the car.  
Al walked around the car and took Carrie's hand. They walked over to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. When it did they got on the lift and Carrie hit the button for their floor.  
When the elevator got to the right floor they got off and headed toward their team.  
"Uh-oh. What do we got here?" Roe joked when he saw them walk down the hall toward them.  
Nina and Mike both looked where Roe's eyes were fixed.  
When the duo was in hearing distance Mike spoke. "When did this start again?"  
"May 8, at 10:33 P.M." Carrie said.

Al smiled. Sometimes he did love her memory.

* * *

**So, I know this is short, but I wanted opinions before I continued it. Like? Don't Like? If I continue I'm probably going to pick it up a few months later. So, tell me what you think! :)**

** - Shelly **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, for anybody who is also reading my NCIS story with Tiva you read my little note about how I haven't written in a long time. If you don't- firstly, I understand why you don't read it. And secondly here is that note for you.**

**So, I haven't uploaded this story in long time. I am truly sorry about that. I have this issue of starting a story and really getting into it, and then I start writing another story and neglect some of my other stories. I just so happened to accidentally did it to this one. My sincere apologies. I will try to update this story more frequently. **

**Like I said when I wrote this back when it was the finale this story is going to be a few months later. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**August 18, 2012 **

It was early morning in New York City. A time when a majority of the city was sleeping away.

A loud ringing started going off in Carrie's apartment. She rolled into Al to try and block the sound out. The ringing eventually stopped, but started again only a few seconds later.

"Carrie, phone." Al mumbled.

"Your phone. You answer." Carrie said and rolled back over and pulled her pillow over her head.

Al reached for his phone off of the nightstand. He answered not bothering to look at the caller id. "Yea?" He said sleepily. He listened to the person on the other end. "Be right there." He said before hanging the phone up and putting it back. "Care, we got a case. Get up."

She groaned and put her arm over the pillow trying to block out sounds around her.

"Come on." He kissed her shoulder. "Time to get up."

"No. Too early." Carrie mumbled from under the pillow.

"Yes," He said getting out of bed and walking around to her side of the bed. He moved her arm before pulling the pillow off and picking her up bridal style. "Time to go to work."

"I hate getting up this early." She said as Al walked into the bathroom placing her on her feet.

"How are we going to have kids than?" He joked. "They like to wake up early."

"Well, that's what you are for." Carrie said remembering their conversation from a few days ago.

_Flashback:_

_Carrie lay on her stomach looking at Al. "Al?" She said getting his attention._

_ "Yea?" He said looking at her._

_ "Do you ever want kids?" She said looking into his eyes._

_ "Maybe. One day." Al said. "Why are you bringing this up?"_

_ "Well, I want kids, but I feel like I would rather adopt a child. I mean I do want a biological child with you, but I don't want to be on desk duty for nine months yet."_

_ "I understand where you are coming from." He moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"_

_ "Sort of."_

_ "Well, I think that is a great idea."_

_ "Really? Cause I don't want to force you into this if you don't want this." Carrie started rambling._

_ "Carrie, I love you. I want to have kids with you and you're not going to force me into anything." He said and kissed her._

_ "I love you, too."_

End Flashback

* * *

Carrie and Al both showered and quickly got ready before leaving for the crime scene. Al parked the car behind one of the police cars there. They both got out and walked over to Nina, Mike, and Roe.

"What do we have?" Al asked.

"Lack of sleep." Roe joked.

"Husband got home from a business trip and found his wife dead in the living room." Nina said as they walked toward the house.

"Any kids?" Carrie asked as she looked around the entire area.

"One son and two daughters." Mike said.

"Were they home when their mother was murdered?" Al asked as they walked into the living room.

"All three were asleep upstairs. None of them heard anything."

Carrie walked around the whole house while the others were gathering evidence.

* * *

Later that day, Carrie was sitting on Al's desk. Al had his hands on her thighs.

"I'm so ready to go to sleep. My eyes hurt from not sleeping." Carrie said looking at Al.

"Bet that's something you don't miss from not being a cop."

"I did enjoy my sleep, but then somebody came knocking on my door after somebody in my apartment building was murdered." Carrie joked with him.

"Wonder who that can be?"

"Oh you know. This guy named Roe Saunders." She laughed.

"That's not how I remember it. Sure he interviewed you, but he didn't come knocking at your door." He smiled.

Carrie leaned over to kiss him. "Now, that's ringing some bells."

There was a knock on the door and Nina entered. "We got him."

The duo got up and followed Nina out of the office.

* * *

**Are you guys as excited as I am that Unforgettable is coming back next summer?**


End file.
